Fairytales
by xoGoFiGuREox
Summary: Epilogue up! Shane finally finds the girl of his dreams, and he will never give her up. Mitchie, though, has problems... Can she still remember him? AU, Smitchie.
1. Chapter 1

Fairytales

Summary: 'I don't get why people watch Disney so much. Fairytales are overrated and dreams will never be reality.' But dreams can come true; and Shane is about to find that out. smitchie, shane/oc sorta. semi-au

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Any resemblance to any person, place, or thing is purely coincidental.

Author's note: Because I have a major writer's block, I decided to cure it with writing oneshots! So, I'm trying something new- kind of a fantasy thingy. So please continue reading. And another thing, my summary- the disney thing isn't intended to critic disney or anyone. I love fairytales too. So there...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shane never believed in fairytales. There was no wounded damsel in distress or a gallant prince in real life; but he did agree that there are too many evil witches. He had no reason in believing dreams would come true; he had everything he could ask for and more, so there's nothing else to dream about. Well, maybe only one thing, but it would never come true.

He absently stared at the television screen; Sleeping Beauty was on. How many people has Disney been deceiving? How many people have been brainwashed in believing that a fairytale ending exists?

Grunting, he stood up, ignoring his two band mates who were so much engrossed in the movie and their girlfriends.

"Leaving, Shane?" Jason asked, comfortable in just cuddling with his girl. "It's just starting."

Shane looked back at him, "Why do people watch fairytales? It's pointless. There will never be a happy ending. We should be watching the news. It's real; not this fake I-will-love-you always movie."

His two friends looked at him sadly. What happened to the happy Shane? Okay, so that guy never did believe in fairytales too, but at least he had hope. At least a little hope that things will be okay, that they will achieve everything the wish for, that they dream-oh, that man didn't believe in dreams either.

"I know you miss her, we all do." Nate started, a bit hesitant; who knows when Shane's next outburst will be? "But, you have to move on. Mika's gone... She may be de--"

"Don't ever say that!" His eyes glinted dangerously, "We don't know that!"

"She's been gone for 3 damn years!!" Jason burst out, making the silent girls jump in fright, "Sorry, but, you've got to put yourself together. You're 23 and still acting like a child."

Shane frowned, "Don't... Just stop it."

Nate's girl--Caitlyn, was it? spoke up, "Mika's just here... She's just not... Shane..." She got a faraway look, "Maybe fate is just testing you."

Nate glared at his girl, "Stop encouraging him!" He turned to Shane, a bit sympathetic, "I know you were dating; but, she hadn't returned home in 3 years. She stopped calling you a month before she even disappeared. Face reality, Shane. Don't go back on your on words."

"Mika's just here, Shane. With you. She never even left. She's right there." Caitlyn's eyes grew eerily misty, as if she had no idea what she's doing.. "You'll see."

"I'm going out." He grabbed his coat and his hat-for his disguise, and left.

"I don't think things will go back to the way it was after you realize that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The streets of London are exactly the same as yesterday. It was dark out, but the streets were filled with dim light. That's odd; for the past week Connect Three had been here, their European fans were always swarming them, specially the preteens. So where were they? He'd expected to be ambushed.

Shane looked left and right; trying to determine if there are any hiding fans or paparazzi. And there was none at all. But strangely enough, the night light grew dimmer. And all of a sudden, the London scene faded away, to be replaced by a long flame-lit ...tunnel?

He rubbed his eyes, how exactly did he get in the tunnel? If it is a tunnel. Shane reached a hand out and touched a flaming wall; surprisingly, the fire didn't burn him.

"Blue flame doesn't burn..." A voice softly called out. "Who are you, outsider?"

Shane turned around. The girl-- she looked familiar...,

...

"Caitlyn!"

The girl, dressed in violet, stood frozen, "What did you call me, stranger?"

"Caitlyn." Shane smiled at her, "It's me, remember. Shane? Your boyfriend's band mate?"

"You lie!" The girl shouted, "Kate is loyal to Nathan. Kate does not know you."

He sighed. Walking further in the tunnel. "Listen, Kate. Where are we?"

"No where." She laughed, "you must be new to our world; come stranger. Meet the master. She will know what to do to you." She reached for his hand and tugged, "come along. You are unhappy in earth. You will like it here."

"Where exactly is here?" As soon as the words left his lips, the scenery changed.

"Welcome to Fantasya." She held both her hands up to gesture around her.

And Shane stood, awe-strucked. He saw the fairytale castle, even bigger and better than in any Disneyland castle. He looked around to the quaint little houses, and the lilac trees. A flying horse passed by his head and he looked up. The sky was simply breath-taking. Of various colors that it was of light and dark at the same time.He heard the tinkling sound of water, and when he turned around, there it was! A majestic water fall; the crystal pool nestled in trees of gold. Instinctively, he went there...

"Wise choice, Shane..."

Kate wasn't with him any more. And in his replacement, was a beautiful brunette he haven't seen for a long long time. She was paler, but somehow, much more beautiful. And her voice was different too, more ... pure... And she was different. "Mika.." he whispered, "You're here.''

Miika smiled, "I've always been here, Shane. I've been trapped here for as long as I can remember."

"But... I've been with you..."

"Are you sure you're not messing up dreams with reality. You never even knew me Shane. My voice drew you in from your world."

"I'm confuse--"

"Go back. Stay away from here. You're not fit to be here." She frowned. "You do not know me."

"But I want to be with you.. I know you please..."

She looked happy to hear the words, and then closed her captivating eyes. "Just this once Shane..."

And suddenly, blank.. He was in the walls again. And her voice echoed in him as he journeyed back.

"Sometimes, dreams are reality."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir. SIr." Shane groggily opened his eyes to a bright light...

"Where am I?"

"The streets." the girl replied. She smiled, "Hey, I'm Mitchie..."

"Shane." he replied snobbishly. The girl probably took a lot of pictures. He looked at her and froze. "Mika..."

"It's Mitchie, popstar.. and next time, be careful." And she strutted away from him never looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shane bumped his head on the table again. He was so sure he had seen Mika... He did... And now, this Mitchie... Mika.. It should be Mika! She looks exactly like her! Somehow...

"I miss you Mika..." he whispered tiredly.

"Shane, man! are you okay?" Jason asked.

"no..."

"Well, there's someone, we like you to meet. Caitlyn's friend..."

"Mitchie." The same girl from before continued, "Hey popstar, How's the head?"

He smiled. So maybe he was getting caught up in his dreams. But this was his Mika right there, in front of him... He would not let her go this time. "Mika..."

Jason and Nate stared at each other. Mitchie looked nothing like Mika.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time, Shane knew what to do as he suddenly got pulled in a blue tube again.

"Mika..." He greeted cheerfully. It's been a few years already. His Mika-replacement was already incorporated in his life, and he had asked her to marry him. But nothing beats the original. He had missed her. "How are you?"

Mika ignored him, "Are you happy?"

It was as if she was testing him.

"Happier if it was you not the Mika-replacement. But better than last time."

Unexpectedly, Mika burst into tears, "And I thought you love me! It's a mistake to bring you to my world."

Her eyes glowed dangerously.

"Mika?" Shane hesitanty asked.

"I don't look like your Mika." She snapped, "Is every brunette you meet gonna look like her? I'm Mitchie, Shane! And I thought you learned to love me."

And then, just like that. she faded.

And like a video rewind, the past years of his life with Mitchie replayed before him. And then, he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mitchie?" Nate asked him, "Who's that?"

"Mika's gonna be so jealous." Jason added in an annoyed tone. "Why are you asking for her; seriously, Shane, you're weird."

"Why are both of you so annoyed. You like Mika"

"No, not really."

"But in my dream.."

Nate snorted, "Since when do you believe in dreams. But seriously, Mitchie doesn't exist."

"And we don't like Mika.." Jason piped in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shane was annoyed. He lived six years of his life in a dream to relive it again. He was 20 again and dating Mika. And now that he thought about it, Mitchie was nothing like Mika. She was prettier, kinder, gentler... He shook his head. Mitchie is just a dream... But if Fantasya was real... He groaned, this Mitchie girl was plaguing his mind.

"Are you real?"

"Of course she's real." Nate's fling, who looked oddly like Kate and Caitlyn said as she walked in his room.

"Who are you?"

She scoffed, "I've been dating your brother since you got here."

"And we're leaving in two days." he reminded her, "You're a fling..."

"Lyn. It's Lyn. But really Shane. Can't you see what reality anymore?"

"Huh?!"

"Can you honestly say you still love Mika?" And she left him, much like Mitchie had...

He stood up.. He really needed to see Mika. And so he journeyed to her room.. Where he found her under another guy...

"Damn it!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"People say you don't know what you have until you lose it. And that's what happened to me. I'm sorry girl, I hurt you. I've been blinded. Please, come back to me.." Shane sang sadly to his audience.

It had been a week since he dumped Mika, and he was missing Mitchie desperately. Maybe those imaginary years with her had made him love her... But it was too late for him, he had tried to find a way back to Fantasya as Lyn said. But he was blocked. He could never go back. But he hoped she heard him.

The crowd swayed as he sang louder. Tears trailing down his face, "I know now fairy tales do exist. I'm sorry ours didn't get the happily ever after. But please give me one more chance. Let me make it up to you.." And he could not sing anymore. He stopped, and just cried as Nate continued his song.

He had thought he loved Mika, but in reality, it just gave way to him loving an imaginary girl... Please Mitchie, he silently prayed, forgive me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fantasya had never been of dark. But it had. The sky was too dark; the lilac trees were brown. And the waterfall, it had dried up. And beside the now copper trees lied the master. She knelt over and was sobbing. Kate sat next to her, whispering soothing words.

"I know he loves you master." Kate said, "He has been wishing entry to our realms for over a month now!"

"Let him be."

It was always like this. After an assault by her master's lover to enter the lands.

"He's never my lover" Mitchie said, "He never will be again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shane tried again. Forcing himself to be in a miserable haze, not that he already wasn't. He fantasized everything. The beautiful skies, the trees, the woods, the water fall and mostly Mitchie and how he missed her. Please, he pleaded.

Again, to no avail. He opened his drawer to search for the thing he bought 2 months ago. He opened the velvet case. And there sat a ring.. The one that she deserved, not the one that he bought her cheap when he proposed before. He sighed, taking the ring out of the box.

It reminded him so much of her- simple, yet beautiful and elegant. A white gold band with a princess cut diamond... and embedded on each side were multicolored stones.

"Mitchie..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All hell broke lose. The master had been captured by the enemy, and Fantasya had fallen.

"Master." Kate worriedly gazed at Mitchie, who was tied down by a spell. "Your knight will come. I know it."

Tiredly, Mitchie smiled, looking around the gloomy room. "I doubt it, he's very concerned for his Mika. He won't be here. Please, allow me to rest. I lived a good life here. I can peacefully rest."

"No! Princess!" Immediately, Kate faded and touched earth's realm.

"Knight! The master is in sleep!" She quickly explained to the worried Shane, "You must come to Fantasya at once!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being in the tunnel had never felt more satisfying than now. Shane smiled, eager to see his love again. Finally, he chanced upon the waterfall.

"Where's she?"

Kate looked so concerned, looking up at the mountain that lay so far beyond, "She may have chosen eternal rest. She is up at Mt. Morte."

Shane immediately rushed forward, in hopes that his princess is alive. "Mitchie!!"

But to no avail, his love's tattered and torn body met him at the mountain's base. She was cold... Never to return in this world. "Mitchie..." A scream filled the air, "Mitchie!!" And right there, Shane broke down, cursing himself for everything, every pain he brought her.

"She is amongst the mortals, now. Happy, more than anything."

Shane turned around to meet the eyes of Lyn. "You!! Who are you really!"

"I'm psychic." She shrugged, "Besides, she had been unhappy here. She passed the test."

"Where is she?"

"Well, you just have to find her.." Lyn smiled, her hair flowing with the wind. "Shane, sometimes reality is better than fantasy. She had learned that." Sadly, she turned to him, "I don't think she'll ever remember being of Fantasya. She won't remember you."

Shane held back a sob, "Will she be back here?" Fantasya was already fading; everything was fake, but more real than anything.

"No.. She had broken the spell." Lyn explained, "Fantasya will not exist to her or you anymore. This place is for people who hadn't reached their dreams yet, who hadn't learned that fairy tales can exist."

"I haven't reached my dreams..."

"But you have them, now." she smiled, "I hope you find happiness, knight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"RRRrrrnng!!" The alarm sounded.

Shane groggily woke up, "Mitchie." He closed his eyes as he held back tears.

"Whatever it takes, I will find you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: So that's it, please review... Pretty please. I'll give you a cake! kidding. Oh, and check out Color Coded too.

Epilogue anyone? let me know...


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue, Fairytales.**

**A/n:So here it is! The long-awaited.. okay, not really, epilogue of fairytales. And Shane will find Mitchie! Yay! So thank you for the reviews and well, read my other stories, you might like them! So anyway, enjoy. Read A/n at the bottom for plotline...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. And I never will.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shane sighed, it was another dead end. Again. It has been a few months now, and he probably won't ever see Mitchie again. He shook his head... he couldn't think that, he wouldn't give up hope.

But what had happened to him was indescribable, and probably just a dream. After all, even Jason told him to go see a shrink; and coming from Jason, that was an understatement. "Where are you?"

Nate knocked on his dressing room door, sighing. Shane will be fine someday, he tells himself. But somehow he doubts that. He and Jason had tried everything they can. Searching for brunettes just to make Shane happy. But it wasn't enough, it never was. "Shane, show time."

God. Let him find her, please.

And you know, God always listens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group went out and the crowd went wild as Shane once again dedicated his song to his special girl.

Jason smiled sympathetically. Shane was probably going loony trying to find a girl that didn't exist.

And then the light fell on the girl up-front, and Shane was hypnotized. With renewed vigor, he reached down to take the girl's hand, helping her up the stage as he sang to her. "You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you. I gotta find you..."

He never let go of her hand as he sang to her; electricity was running through his body, and he felt tingles in his stomach. He would never let her go now that he's found her.

The girl blushed and Shane was convinced this was his Mitchie... She looked even more beautiful, and he missed her so much...

"I finally found you..."

The girl blushed then hugged him, "Thanks Mister Grey! It really means a lot to me."

Shane smiled, "See you back stage later. Mitchie."

She gasped, but went down the stage, lowering her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, you look unusually happy," Jason commented as they walked towards the room were they would meet their fans.

Shane grinned, "This is it! I finally found her! It's really her."

"Great then, now you just have to ask her if she remembers you," Nate said, just playing along, "And maybe you can start from where you left off."

"Yeah!" Shane nodded excitedly. And he opened the great white door as flashes greeted him, "Hi everyone."

Patiently, all members of the group signed papers and took pictures, and occasionally, asked questions. As Shane looked up, he met the most wonderful shade of chocolate. "Hey..."

The girl blushed, "I was wondering... How did you know my name..." She paused, probably from embarrassment, "Do I know you from somewhere, because I'm pretty sure I don't..."

"I love you.." Shane cut her off. He smiled sadly, "Once upon a time, I loved you, and you loved me.."

"What happened then?" Mitchie asked, not afraid, just curious. "What happened to us?"

"I didn't realize what I had and you slipped away.." He held her eyes captive in his, "I've been trying you find you since. But you don't remember, do you?"

Mitchie shook her head, "No... Are you sure it was me?"

At this Shane smirked, touching her cheek. And she shivered, overcome with unknown feelings. "Tell me you didn't feel that..."

And at that moment, nobody mattered anymore. Their eyes were glued together as the inched between them disappeared. And after a long time of suffering, their lips met.

And everything fell right into place. And even the amused chuckling from his band mates and angry shouts from his fans, didn't destroy his joy. Mitchie was his again.

And at that time, Shane hated being human. He's rather have Mitchie than air, but he hesitantly separated from her, "I love you, Mitch... I always have..."

But then the sweet, loving eyes of Mitchie filled with tears and anger, "And Mika??"

She remembered! In joy, Shane swept her up and twirled her around... Moments later, they weren't in reality, but back where it all started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Go away, Shane..." Mitchie desperately said. She didn't want to be back here.

"I love you." He was adamant. Repeating it over and over again until Mitchie can't help but believe it. "I love you, Mitch.."

She smiled, "Really?"

"Really..." He sighed in relief, gathering her in his arms, "Marry me..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And wedding bells chimed. Mitchie smiled as she threw her bouquet of flowers away as Shane messed with her ring...

"I can't believe I finally have you," he whispered against her ear, "After all that we've been through..."

"You know, if we tell people about our story they'd think we're insane." Mitchie said as her husband kissed her again.

"Who cares? I have you..." He smothered her with his intense gaze, "And I never want to lose you, again... And I won't... I love you..."

"I love you too, Shane."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So maybe there won't be a Fantasya in real life. Maybe, we can't escape from reality that often. But a miracle happens once in a while to those who believe. Shane Grey never thought he would settle down and be happy in such a relatively young age, but he did. Things happen when we least expect it. So we must always believe.

So life isn't a fairy tale, but it was pretty darn close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**A/n: And Done! I hopefully tied up all the lose ends... so review. And check out my new story Red Flames, and Color Coded, and What?... I'd really like that...**

**Okay, so this story probably wasn't one of my best... And there's a lot of gray areas and loopholes... But I'd clear some out. I got the inspiration after I watched an anime... And then, this came out-- it sounded better in my head, though... Anyway...**

Mitchie's revealed as an other dimension princess, who fell in love with Shane. Unfortunately, Shane loves his girlfriend Mika, so in her jealousy, she makes a deal with death (chapter 1: She lost paragraph) to bring Shane in her enchantment. Mika vanishes and Shane was heartbroken- a chance for Mitchie to claim him as hers, so he brought him to her world and eventually joined him at his. Since Shane misses Mika so much, he thought Mitchie to be her; and Mitchie doesn't correct him, hoping he'll love her soon enough. But it happened too late, though. And death had caught up with Mitchie; in a last attempt to free herself, she committed suicide and returned to "reality". When Shane found out he was determined to find her and they have their happy ending.

**So I hope I cleared things out for you guys... Maybe someday I'll go back and edit, but right now... I think it's fine just the way it is.**


End file.
